yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel Monsters GX Episode 8
Duel Monsters GX Episode 8 Summary Leo is attempting to find a way to Duel Zane Truesdale. He first attempts to go through official channels and submits a "Duel request" form. Dr. Crowler denies him and actually rips the form in half, stating that someone like Zane wouldn't have time to Duel a "Slifer slacker" (drop-out boy in the Japanese version). Syrus Truesdale is in their room, staring at his "Power Bond" card, and thinking of the many ways he could cause Leo to lose during their upcoming Tag Duel and get them both expelled. He imagines his brother Zane as one of the Duelists chosen by Crowler to Duel them, the other partially obscured from view. Leo and Mack Discuss how to get Zane to duel Leo where encounters Chumley Huffington sitting in a tree, rebuilding his Deck. He appears to decide that he cannot remove "Des Koala" from it at this time. He falls from the tree, and Leo reveals he wants to Duel Zane. Chumley suggests they have a "pick-up Duel" with the cards he had dropped, and Leo decided he'll have one with Zane and runs off with Mack towards the Obelisk Blue dorm. Upon arriving there, Two Obelisk Blue Students block there way Mack was enrage but Leo stop him and decide to leave. Leo goes back to his dorm, and finds a note from Syrus, which states he's leaving the Academy for good. Guided by the spirit of "Winged Kuriboh" Leo arrives down by the water, where Syrus is attempting to row away in a makeshift raft. Elsewhere, by the lighthouse, Alexis Rhodes meets with Zane. He asks if she's heard any news of her brother, and Alexis responds in the negative. Alexis informs Zane of Syrus' current problems, and they hear Syrus himself struggling with his raft, so they head in that direction. Leo gets to the raft, but Syrus falls in the water, forgetting he can't swim. Chumley runs out to save them, but Leo tell them that the raft was in shallow water. Zane and Alexis arrive, and the former asks Syrus if he's giving up. Syrus doesn't respond, and Leo challenges Zane to a Duel. Zane accepts the challenge The Duel begins and Leo appears to gain an early advantage. reducing Zane to 1600 LP. Unfazed by this, Zane continues and eventually summons "Cyber End Dragon" with "Power Bond", defeating Jaden. Zane complements Leo on his Dueling skills. Seeing the Duel is enough to shake Syrus out of his current state, and he agrees to be Leo's partner in the Tag Duel. Leo offers to help Syrus work on his Deck when they get back to their room. In the English version, numerous references are made to the difference between "playing a card" and "using a card". The theme of playing a card, and using a card is used widely During the opening, the words 'You need to believe yourself and your cards and you need take advantage of whatever card you have on your hand it all depend on the Duelist's Ability to use his/her cards properly' before drawing a card. Playing a card is considered to be using a card only when the Duelist knows its effect and is convinced that using that particular card is at the right timing, while 'using a card' is considered simply using a card when not knowing its purpose in the Duel or planning ahead. This example is well shown when Syrus 'uses' Power Bond during the Duel in the flashback, before Zane arrives to show him that he would have lost, but later Syrus will 'play' his card right in the Tag Duel to come. Featured Duels Trivia Featured cards Cast References Category:Episodes